La meilleure sensation au monde
by PureWicca
Summary: Pendant les vacances d'été, Sora découvre la volupté avec son ami Roxas, inspiré par Ventus et Vanitas.


Disclaimer : l'univers de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartient pas, vous le savez bien.

J'ai écrit cet OS pour fêter le début des vacances d'été et la sortie de Kingdom Hearts III.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Si cet OS a du succès, je broderai un petit quelque chose en plus dessus. Si vous le trouvez très très nul, merci de me le dire. J'ai envie de m'améliorer.

* * *

Pour Vanitas et Ventus, tout semblait facile. Ils étaient libres et n'hésitaient jamais sur rien. Ils écoutaient leurs corps et la moindre de leurs envies sans même réfléchir. Du moins, c'est ce que se disait Sora, non sans une pointe de jalousie. Il les regardait de ses yeux envieux, perché à la fenêtre du premier étage de la maison de campagne qu'avait louée ses parents. À côté de lui Roxas fumait une cigarette de son habituel air pensif.

« Vanitas dit que c'est la meilleure sensation au monde. »

Le blond sursauta et se retourna vers lui, interloqué. Son air mélancolique laissa place à la surprise et il interrogea son ami du regard.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Sora rosit. Il était un peu trop prude pour décrire l'acte à l'oral. Plus bas, installés sur les transats du jardin, Ven et Vanitas se prélassaient prêts de la piscine. L'un lisait et l'autre, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, paraissait dormir. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et la journée devait être l'une des plus chaudes de l'été, alors ils s'étaient dénudés, ne gardant que leurs maillots de bain.

Soudainement, son cousin se pencha sur Ventus pour saisir ses lèvres. Il ne dormait pas vraiment. Lorsque les parents s'absentaient, les deux jeunes hommes en profitaient pour vivre leur amour ouvertement. Après tout, il n'y avait que Sora et Roxas pour les voir, et ce n'était pas réellement un problème.

Quand les deux adolescents se rendirent compte que le baiser durait plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée, le frère de Ven jeta sa cigarette et ferma la fenêtre. Sora, lui, s'était pudiquement retourné. Il ne voulait pas vraiment assister à l'une des parties de jambes en l'air de son cousin. Ce dernier lui avait assez décrit l'acte pour qu'une démonstration ne fût nécessaire.

« Je parlais de ça.

\- Ah. »

Le brun alla s'asseoir sur le lit avec un soupir. Cela fit grincer le plancher et le bois du meuble. Ici, tout était vieux et usé. Il n'y avait rien à faire, hors mis traîner au soleil, parler et lire. Enfin, les autres avaient trouvé quelque chose à faire, eux. Mais Sora et Roxas se pensaient encore trop jeunes pour goûter à ce plaisir. Ils n'avaient que seize ans et étaient vierges tous les deux. Autant dire que les activités auxquelles s'adonnaient Ventus et Vanitas étaient un tabou pour eux.

Une fois, Sora avait bien failli faire l'amour. Quelques semaines auparavant, avec son ex petite-amie, Kairi. Elle avait effleuré son aine tout en l'embrassant, mais il l'avait stoppé. Il ignorait pourquoi il avait arrêté sa main, mais désormais c'était trop tard. Ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Puis il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez aimé l'adolescente pour faire ce genre de choses avec elle.

La chaleur rendait l'atmosphère de la chambre lourde. Le jeune homme se sentait fébrile. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur sa nuque et le faisaient frissonner. Il en était presque fiévreux.

Roxas l'observa fermer les yeux et rejeter la tête en arrière, découvrant ainsi la peau fine et laiteuse de sa gorge. Sora paraissait pâle face à lui dont le soleil avait légèrement foncé le teint et avait fait ressortir quelques taches de rousseur çà et là. Son cœur bondit vers lui et son estomac se tordit. Sans plus réfléchir, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

L'abrupte question déforma le beau visage de Sora. Il sonda le regard de son ami, interdit. Se moquait-il de lui ?

« Essayer quoi ? » demanda-t-il prudemment. « Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre... »

Roxas plongea ses yeux azur dans les siens. Il posa la bouteille d'eau dans laquelle il venait de boire et croisa les bras. Il était plus effronté que lui. Peut-être plus rude aussi. En tout cas, il demeurait moins timide.

« Je te parle de sexe. »

Les joues de Sora prirent une couleur cramoisie, même s'il n'était pas contre l'idée. Il avait dit non à Kairi, mais Roxas était une tout autre personne. Il le connaissait depuis l'enfance et il l'avait à peu près vu dans toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables. Au final, faire ces choses-là avec lui semblait presque logique. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

« …Oui, si tu veux.

\- D'accord. »

Le blond franchit la distance qui les éloignait et s'assit à ses côtés. Quinze bons centimètres les séparait encore et il mit sa main à cet endroit. Sora superposa lentement ses doigts à ceux de son ami, toujours aussi hésitant.

L'adolescent supposait qu'il devait l'embrasser pour commencer. Ce ne devait pas être compliqué. Il l'avait déjà fait à d'autres avant, alors pourquoi pas à lui ? Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que Roxas appuya sur ses épaules. Son dos entra en contact avec les draps dont la douceur l'apaisa délicatement. Son ami posa son coude à côté de son visage et se baissa sur lui. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand le brun brisa ce moment.

« Tu vas m'embrasser ?

\- À ton avis, idiot. »

En temps normal, Sora aurait ricané, mais l'instant était bien trop solennel pour qu'il ne se le permît.

« On peut pas inverser, s'il te plaît ? »

Il avait toujours aimé initier les étreintes. Malgré sa pudeur, il avait un côté dominateur qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

Roxas acquiesça et se coucha à son tour. Cette fois, ce fut l'autre qui le surplomba. Il n'osa pas immédiatement sceller leurs lèvres, alors il déposa sa main sur son torse. Juste là, sous son tee-shirt blanc en coton. Il caressa sa peau du bout de ses doigts.

« Tu veux que je l'enlève ? »

D'un commun accord, ils se débarrassèrent de leurs hauts qui tombèrent négligemment au sol. Sora admira quelques secondes le corps de son ami et passa encore sa main sur lui. Sa paume alla de ses côtes à ses pectoraux, effleurant par la même occasion l'un de ses tétons, juste là où se trouvait son cœur. Par la suite, ses ongles frôlèrent son ventre et le subtil duvet clair qui s'étendait de son nombril à son intimité, caché en partie par l'élastique de son short. Victime de ces gestes enjôleurs, Roxas soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. Sa nuque, auparavant tendue, se relâcha et il sentit son bas-ventre s'échauffer. Son intimité se raidit et la bouche de son ami vint finalement se poser dans son cou.

« Embrasse-moi vraiment. »

Sora s'exécuta dans un mouvement tendre. Il captura ses lèvres et ne s'autorisa à approfondir le baiser que lorsque son ami ouvrit la bouche, avide de sentir sa langue contre la sienne. L'embrassade était à la fois confuse et ardente. Le brun percevait l'impatience de l'autre et son propre agacement, mais aussi leur appréhension. Aucun d'eux ne voulait brusquer l'autre ou paraître trop audacieux.

Roxas l'attrapa par l'épaule quand il voulut s'éloigner.

« Encore. » quémanda-t-il d'une voie désespéré.

Il avait tellement attendu ce moment depuis le début de l'été qu'il en perdait la raison. Sora avait passé le début des vacances à parler de son ancienne copine tandis que son propre cœur brûlait pour lui. Maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin l'avoir pour lui, il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser s'échapper. C'était hors de question.

Les lèvres tant désirées se firent un peu plus pressantes contre les siennes. Il hoqueta de plaisir et sa main glissa de son épaule à son biceps avant d'aller rejoindre sa semblable. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent amoureusement.

« Tu as vraiment envie de faire ça avec moi ? » le questionna Sora tout contre ses lèvres, son front collé au sien.

Pour toute réponse, Roxas lapa sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure. Une vague de chaleur envahit le brun qui plaqua sa bouche à la sienne, cette fois-ci violemment. Si son ami continuait d'agir de cette manière, il ne tarderait pas à perdre le contrôle.

Leurs torses nus s'entrechoquèrent brutalement. Il entreprit de dévorer son cou, mordillant et pinçant son épiderme bronzé. Le goût chimique de son parfum imprégna sa bouche mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il était bien trop occupé à songer à la réelle saveur de sa peau et à ses ongles fermement plantés dans son dos. Ce contact le blessait, mais il ne le lui dit pas. Cette douleur aiguë paraissait l'exciter encore un peu plus. Bientôt, il ne fut plus qu'un pantin esclave de sa propre volupté. Il oublia toute sa retenue, toute sa raison et laissa ses envies spontanément s'affirmer.

« Touche-moi. » ordonna-t-il au blond.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et logea sa main contre sa verge. Il put sentir son érection à travers les couches de vêtements. Elle semblait puissante et vigoureuse, ce qui accrut son agitation. Il n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un qu'à ce moment. Il en tremblait. Sa tête en tournait. Il ne pouvait songer à rien d'autre qu'à Sora. Sora qui le désirait. Sora qui l'embrassait. Sora qui le caressait.

Il repoussa son ami. Le dos de celui-ci alla heurter le matelas et il vint s'asseoir sur lui. Il remarqua ainsi sa respiration saccadée. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses abdominaux. Sora le fixait d'un air étrange, les pupilles dilatées. Ivre de plaisir, il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Roxas ne le touchât à nouveau. Il ne tenait plus.

« Tu meurs de chaud.

\- Je m'en fiche. »

Il se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant qu'à présent, dans les bras de son ami. Et il n'aurait pas pu espérer mieux que lui pour faire ce genre de choses. Qui avait-il de meilleur pour cela qu'une personne qu'il aimait autant ?

Roxas, tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien, passa deux de ses doigts sous l'élastique de son short. Il joua quelques secondes avec. Pendant ce temps, Sora se tendit à nouveau et sentit sa virilité durcir encore un peu plus.

« Putain. » murmura-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Son ami venait d'effleurer la naissance de sa verge à travers son caleçon. Juste du bout des doigts, mais il était si électrisé que cela suffit à lui faire du bien.

Roxas l'embrassa une dernière fois et ce fut le point de non retour. Il tira sur son short et l'autre souleva son bassin pour l'aider. Le blond déposa une multitude de petits baisers de sa gorge à ses abdominaux et lécha la peau de son ventre avant d'embrasser son membre par-dessus son caleçon. Sora se cambra violemment et haleta. Il allait finir par jouir avant même qu'il ne le déshabillât totalement s'il continuait son petit manège.

Il enfouit ses doigts dans sa tignasse claire et pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre son érection. Personne avant ne l'avait touché à cet endroit. Il allait être le premier à lui faire plaisir de cette manière et cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait hâte de découvrir de la bouche de Roxas ces nouvelles sensations. Il savait d'avance que cette fellation allait être divine.

« Je t'en prie Roxas... Suce-moi. » ce dernier ricana. La timidité de Sora s'était définitivement envolée.

« Tu es bien vulgaire.

\- Et toi cruel. »

Il réitéra son baiser et saisit sa verge, toujours par-dessus le sous-vêtement. Il se délecta quelques secondes de l'impatience de son ami. Le malmener et le voir le supplier ainsi lui procuraient une sorte de plaisir qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

« Il faut prendre son temps pour savourer, _Sora. _»

L'adolescent jura. Il tenta de le menacer, de le convaincre, mais rien n'y faisait. Le blond se contentait de choyer sa verge avec ce fichu morceau de tissu qui le frustrait affreusement. Sora tira doucement les cheveux de son ami et l'implora de ses prunelles bleues. Face à ses iris, le cœur de Roxas rata un battement et il sentit sa volonté chuter. Il ne pouvait pas lui résister quand il l'observait de cette manière. Il était prêt à tout pour lui quand il lui jetait ce regard.

Une dernière fois, il embrassa son ventre et concéda enfin à lui enlever son caleçon. Le membre bouillant de Sora se dressa et atteignit la peau de son cou. Roxas éloigna son visage du corps de son ami et le jaugea. Naïvement, il se demanda si sa virilité entière allait pouvoir entrer dans sa bouche. Puis, d'une main tremblante, il la saisit. Sa dureté et la chaleur qui en émanait le surprirent quelque peu et, prudemment, il fit aller et venir sa main une fois. Il recueillit ensuite la réaction de l'adolescent qui gémit faiblement.

Il en conclut qu'il faisait bien et continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient. L'incertitude laissa vite place au savoir-faire et Sora ne tarda pas à saisir son poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Attend, il faut que je me calme. »

Il prit une minute pour faire redescendre son excitation. Pendant ce temps, le blond caressa amoureusement ses cuisses nues. Quand il l'autorisa à reprendre, il était fin prêt à donner à Sora ce qu'il voulait. Lui aussi le désirait, après tout. Il voulait lui faire du bien.

Ses doigts allèrent à la rencontre des siens et, furtivement, il sema de modestes caresses sur sa verge. Les mains du brun étaient si serrées qu'elles meurtrissaient ses propres membres. Il ne semblait plus sentir sa force.

Roxas lapa sa virilité et il murmura son prénom. Ceci l'encouragea. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois. Un goût musqué, légèrement salé, se déposa sur sa langue et il ne tarda pas à prendre son érection entière en bouche. Il la suça quelques minutes et Sora se débarrassa de son entrave pour aller plonger ses mains dans sa tignasse blonde.

« Je vais venir ! » s'exclama-t-il, crispé.

Pour accompagner son massage buccale, Roxas fit danser ses doigts sur ses bourses et Sora ne put se retenir de jouir. Dans un cri, tout en malmenant son cuir chevelu, il se libéra.

Durant quelques secondes, il ferma les yeux et reprit peu à peu conscience de ses membres. Sa respiration affolée se calma et il passa sa main sur son front ruisselant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Pourtant, tandis que ses muscles s'engourdissaient, il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa soudainement.

« Merde ! »

Avec une grimace, Roxas alla chercher un mouchoir et se débarrassa du liquide poisseux qui emplissait sa bouche. Il avait rarement goûté quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

« C'est hideux. »

Sora voulut pouffer, mais il connaissait assez son ami pour savoir que celui-ci se vexerait s'il osait, alors il garda son sérieux.

« Je suis désolé ! Tu m'en veux ? »

Heureusement, Roxas fit non de la tête et revint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se rhabilla et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il se trouvait désormais particulièrement détendu et épuisé.

« C'était bon ? » le brun sourit d'un air béat.

« Génial, même. Tu ne peux pas savoir. » Roxas ricana et pressa sa bouche contre la sienne.

D'un même mouvement, ils s'affalèrent dans le lit qui n'avait cessé de grincer sous les mouvements de Sora. Ce dernier plongea dans une léthargie de cinq bonnes minutes durant laquelle il fixa le plafond miteux de la chambre. Il aurait voulu faire ça avec son ami chaque jour, à chaque heure de la journée et de la nuit.

Il ne pouvait donner que raison à Vanitas. _Ça_. C'était vraiment la meilleure sensation au monde.


End file.
